1. Technical Field
The invention refers to the field of wind power engineering, particularly to the vertical axis rotor-type wind turbines, which can be used for drive of electric generators or other using equipment of mechanical energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Propeller-type wind turbines with a rated power of 100 kW or more are well known and widely used, for instance, from the description of UK Patent Application No. 2386925 of Jan. 10, 2003, SKI7 F03D11/04, 11/02, which contains three blades, mounted on horizontal axis low-speed shaft for transmitting drive from wind-driven blades through a bevel gear to the generator located within the housing. The power is produced under the influence of friction. A common disadvantage of the known propeller-type wind generators is low efficiency of wind power, which for such generators usually does not exceed 0.45 to 0.48.
Vertical axis rotor-type wind turbines of prior art are also known, which is regarded as being the closest prior art to the subject matter for wind turbine with respect to its technical solution and the attained result is a latticed-type wind turbine, for example, from the description of International Patent Application No. WO 02/053908 of Jul. 11, 2002, SKI7 F03D11/00; F03D3/06; F03D3/00, which contains a rotor structure with power elements and the supporting arms thereof mounted on the vertical rotor shaft. The power elements are fabricated as subsonic aerodynamic turbine blades and form block means of the aerodynamic blades spaced at the equal angles around its periphery of the said rotor. At that the wind turbine is mainly provided with 2 to 3 aerodynamic lattice blocks with 3 to 4 motionlessly fixed aerodynamic turbine blades arranged in cascade near the periphery of each block. The cascade of the blades is arranged so that the blades in the cascade of the respective block are displaced in the rotary direction on the left or on the right of radius lines of lattice blocks and shifted with respect to these radius lines by the half of blade's chord, but the dimensions of the said chords forming the cascade have the values selected on dependence of value of aerodynamic shading coefficient that is not greater than 0.6. The efficiency of operation of the prior art rotor-type wind turbines depends upon a selected lead of blade, the mounting angle of the lattice block, as well as upon the displacement of the lattice blades, the value of shading factor, the angle of lateral bending of blade profiles and the dimensions of the chords. The lattice-type rotor wind turbines of prior art do not provide sufficient efficiency of utilization of wind power.